Rhadka Zemanov
Age: 183 Species: Mordesh Gender: Male Class: Engineer Path: Soldier Physical Description Unlike some of his Grismaran brethren, Rhadka seems to have both aged and decomposed fairly well. Save for a long, recent scar that now runs from the top of his left eyelid straight down to his chin, one could easily consider the Mordesh to be almost handsome. He is physically strong, but slim, and his near 9 foot height only makes this fact more dramatic. It is clear upon first glance that this is a man who cares - perhaps too much - about his appearance at all times. A bright yellow hue is Rhadka's vitalus color of choice, and he's not at all shy about showing it off from the tip of his laced dreadlocks to the bottom of his steel-toed boots. All of his armor and clothing has been custom built to his personal taste. Rhadka Zemanov is killing Dominion scum in style. Personality Profile Rhadka has a wealth of wisdom to share with any who ask the right questions. He often speaks of the past like a fond memory, rather the nightmare he and others had been forced to endure. His demeanor is often calm and pleasant thanks to long years of grooming, and he's open to conversation with just about anybody. The Mordesh feels strongly about the Dominion and the war he's been thrust into - He has no pity nor love for sympathizers. Rhadka is fiercely loyal to those who have earned his trust, and has been known to get himself into trouble while defending another's honor. He isn't afraid to let the fists fly and his vainglorious pride can get under the skin of a more humble person if they're not used to it. It seems to be a rare thing these days to find a Mordesh with such pride for his people, but Rhadka carries it in excess. Without a doubt he's a Mordesh down to the core, and it does not seem like anybody will be able to change that. History Rhadka Zemanov was destined to do great things from a young age, or at least that's what he would've heard from his doting parents. He was born an only child into a family with what some would call "new wealth" earned from the previous generation's invention of a new alloy used in the planet's hovercars and monorails. Most of Rhadka's young life was spent home schooled by a robot nanny. He had been groomed from the time he could walk to take over his father's business, and as soon as he was old enough, Rhadka entered university to begin his training as an alchemical engineer. While he did not excel in any of his studies, he did receive his certificate of completion. Shortly thereafter came the announcement of his plans of pledging to Vincenti Leskov, which resulted in several months of debate and politics between the two families before agreements could be reached. He and his new husband settled in together and while Vincenti opened his medical practice, Rhadka fit into his new responsibilities as company overseer of ZemAlloy while using his skills and degree to assist the newly minted Doctor Leskov where he could; Several of the family's recipes had been re-purposed into implants and fake limbs for patients. After Rhadka's father passed away, he inherited his family fortune and added it to their already massive combined empire. While both families had pushed for them to adopt or produce an heir to their family heirlooms and history, none would be forthcoming. The two mordesh would claim that they did not have the time or could not find the right child, and unfortunately no heir would be found before the beginnings of the Contagion. Rhadka was well into his nineties by the time the Everlife Elixir became available, and was one of the many to eagerly take the ill-fated potion. The effects had been immediate, but its side-effects had not become evident to the doctor and his partner until a number of patients began to flood into his office complaining of various ailments and illnesses. After several weeks of running from place to place after narrowly escaping Vincenti's practice, it was Rhadka's husband who first succumbed to the contagion. Rhadka took the suffering Mordesh to the most secure place he could find while he waited for a cure for the two of them. Away from search parties, away from reapers, away from anything and everyone. While the solution did eventually come - at a major cost to them both - a search party had swept Rhadka away during one of his nightly hunts for supplies despite the care he took to remain unseen. They refused to listen to his pleas as his still recovering husband was left behind in a cold, dark room with nearly no hope for rescue and nobody to protect him. On more than one occasion Rhadka had attempted to sneak out of the encampment he was in, but it proved to be a futile effort. Caught between the grief for his lost husband and the peace talks with the Exiles, there was hardly time to wonder how he'd gotten off the planet. It was little more than a blink in his timeline before he was set to work creating weapons with what remained of the small ship's scrap metal and repairing damages. During this time, it was discovered that Rhadka had an allergy to the Vitalus serum which often left him nauseous and dizzy between swaps of the serum. He has yet to recover from this ailment, though several meetings with doctors have started on the road towards a cure, if one exists. Never in the Mordesh's life had he imagined picking up a gun until reality faced him down with only one option, and when the Exiles' ships first landed upon the newly discovered Nexus, he was there with them to revel in what this could mean for everyone. From that day on Rhadka steeled himself, "got gud", and now lives with the determination to save as many lives as he can to make up for the one he couldn't. By tooth, claw, bots and ammo, he's out in the fields and the foxholes making Dominion lives hell...and enjoying it. Rhadka has since taken up arms full-time against the Dominion. When he is not in the fields, he is still running his father's company on his own private skyplot, repairing both cargo ships and fighter jets. He has also taken up residence as head organizer of Recidiva, an organization dedicated to the assistance of lost souls to the war and re-purposing those who have lost their way. Category: MordeshCategory: ExileCategory: Engineer Category:Characters